<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nut Up, Novak by dickspeightjrs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070766">Nut Up, Novak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickspeightjrs/pseuds/dickspeightjrs'>dickspeightjrs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Allergies, Alternate Universe, Cute, Dean Winchester Has Allergies, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Humor, Librarian Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Nerd Castiel (Supernatural), Nervous Castiel (Supernatural), Panic Attacks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:39:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickspeightjrs/pseuds/dickspeightjrs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel hummed to himself. He felt like a bumbly bee, happily buzzing around the kitchen. He was packing up a lunch to have on a picnic date with Dean.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nut Up, Novak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Castiel hummed to himself. He felt like a bumbly bee, happily buzzing around the kitchen. He was packing up a lunch to have on a picnic date with Dean. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thing between them was still a little new. They’d only been on a handful of dates since they’d met at the library where Castiel worked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel had been stacking and rearranging the shelves when this man had come sauntering up to him loudly asking about a book he needed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After telling him, politely, to lower his voice because the green-eyed man was getting glares from the college students trying to cram for finals, Castiel took him to the correct area that he needed in order to find the book he was looking for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, man, you’re a life-saver.” He said. “My nerd-ass brother needs it for his final but he’s deep in study mode.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re most welcome.” Castiel assured, with his customer service smile tacked onto his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man hesitated for a moment, raking his eyes up Castiel’s body, taking in the slacks and sweater vest Castiel was wearing. “How do you remember where all the books are in this place?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel shrugged, trying not to feel self conscious at the stranger’s examining gaze. “I’ve read a few from each section, which helps a little, I suppose. I also happen to enjoy my job.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow,” he said, “you must be super smart.” He grinned a lop-sided smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel blushed. “Well, I don’t know about that. But thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lop-sided smile on the man’s face turned into a cheeky grin. “So,” he said, leaning his shoulder against the bookshelf he’d just picked up a book from, “how about we get together one day soon and you tell me some of the stuff that’s in your big brain?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel’s face couldn’t get any more red. Was this, frankly </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>, man asking him out? It couldn’t be. They’d barely known each other for even a few minutes but Castiel could tell this man wasn’t the kind of guy that was normally into him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel’s tie and sweater vest certainly weren’t the typical match for the ripped jeans and henley that this wonderful man was wearing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What d’ya say?” The man asked when Castiel still hadn’t given an answer. He seemed a little cocky to Castiel but, instead of being put off by it, Castiel just thought it was a little goofy and endearing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’d like that.” Castiel smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” The man pushed himself off the shelf he’d been leaning against, and pulled his wallet out of his jeans pocket. He produced a card and passed it over to Castiel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Dean Winchester. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Singer Salvage &amp; Autos</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>TEL: 07593123344’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean. It was suddenly the best name Castiel had heard (or seen, he supposed). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Text me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*  *  * </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since then, Castiel discovered that Dean was much more than the cocky ‘bad boy’ vibe he’d tried to give off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For example, Dean cared a lot about his brother, Sam. He talked for most of their first date about Sam being the most hard working kid, and how he’d got into Stanford on a full ride.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After about an hour, Dean had stopped for a second and cringed. “I’ve been talking about my dork of a little brother for our entire date, haven’t I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel had chuckled and nodded but was quick to assure Dean that it was nice to hear about someone Dean cared so deeply for. He only hoped that one day Dean could care that much for him too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, Castiel was preparing for their third date. He’d planned a picnic to have on the grassy expanse overlooking the river on the edge of town. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was hoping that today would be the day that he’d finally work up the nerve to ask Dean to officially be his boyfriend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Putting the finishing touches to the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, Castiel licked the remaining peanut butter off the knife. If he wasn’t saving room for when he ate with Dean later, he’d finish off the jar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peanut butter was a gift from the Gods as far as Castiel was concerned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noticing the time on the clock, Castiel rushed to pack the remaining parts of the picnic into the basket and leave out the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*  *  *</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Later, at the river, Castiel arrived first and set everything up in anticipation for Dean’s arrival. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking at the spread of food laid out on the blanket, Castiel couldn’t help but feel proud of what he’d put together. He just hoped Dean would like it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nerves began to set in and spotting Dean across the way, walking towards him, only made it worse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> today. His dark blue jeans and khaki henley hugged him in all the right places. And it sent Castiel’s heart racing. How was he meant to pluck up the courage to ask Dean to be his boyfriend now? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Cas.” Dean waved, as he approached. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Dean.” Castiel replied, patting the spot on the blanket next to him, inviting Dean to sit down with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh man,” Dean said, taking in all the elements of the picnic in front of him, “did you do all this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Castiel couldn’t help but blush, “I thought it would be nice for our third date. I hope that’s okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean nodded with an excited smile on his face. “Yeah, dude, this looks awesome!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Dean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean grinned from ear to ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gosh, Castiel thought, Dean truly was the most beautiful person he’d ever seen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t wait any longer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean?” Castiel asked, making eye contact with the other man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Cas?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, I was wondering, considering we’ve been on a few dates now, and I really enjoy spending time with you, and you’re very kind and caring and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas, you’re rambling. What do you want to ask me?” Dean teased, a knowing grin on his face. If Castiel wasn’t so nervous he’d tell Dean off for winding him up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry. I just wanted to ask if you’d be my boyfriend? Officially?” Castiel immediately closed his eyes so he wouldn’t have to see Dean’s reaction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hand came to rest on Castiel’s cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Castiel, look at me.” Dean whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel fluttered his eyes open to find Dean’s green ones intimately close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would love to be your boyfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A huge smile spread across Castiel’s face. He was so happy. He’d never expected it to lead to this when he’d helped a slightly cocky guy look for a book but he would never change a thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I ask you a question now?” Dean smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Dean. Anything.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we eat some of your food now?” Dean gave Cas a cheeky grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel chuckled and nodded, moving to take the food out of the packaging he’d wrapped it in. Dean’s eyes lit up when Castiel took a pie out of the basket. Already, Castiel knew that he’d do anything to keep that look of happiness on Dean’s face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean’s happy smile stayed on his face as he reached over to pick up a sandwich from the pile Castiel had carefully constructed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the smile quickly turned sour when he brought the sandwich to his mouth. Castiel frowned when Dean sniffed at it instead of taking a bite. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as Castiel was about to get really offended, Dean spoke up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, Cas?” He asked. “What’s in these sandwiches?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just peanut butter and jelly. They’re my favourite. I ate some earlier though so it’s okay, there's nothing wrong with them.” Castiel explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no Cas. It’s not that, it’s just,” Dean awkwardly rubbed at the back of his neck, placing the sandwich delicately back on the pile, “I have a nut allergy. That sandwich could literally kill me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blood drained from Castiel’s face. Dean had only just agreed to be his boyfriend and now Cas was trying to kill him! God, Dean would probably never want to see him again, let alone date him after this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god, Dean! I’m so sorry! I had no idea. I didn’t even think. Oh god. I could have killed you.” Castiel frantically apologised, breaths coming fast and deep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah, dude.” Dean raised his hands in a calming gesture. “It’s okay. It’s an honest mistake. You couldn’t have known.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel could hear Dean’s words but his body wasn’t watching up. Deep breaths kept being drawn into his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas,” Dean gathered Castiel’s hands in his, “focus on your breathing and listen to me. It’s okay. I hadn’t told you yet. I’m fine. You’re fine. We’re okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel finally snapped back, his eyes focused on Dean’s. They then moved down to look at his hands enclosed by Dean’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean noticed Castiel calm and leant down to place a soft kiss on their joined hands. “Are you back with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel nodded. He didn’t trust his voice to speak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not something I usually tell people right away,” Dean explained, softly. “I dunno, I guess I feel embarrassed by it. It’s kinda nerdy. I tend to just avoid things where I don’t know that the food situation will be, y’know?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing Dean speak badly of himself made Castiel find his voice. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. You can’t help it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean shrugged. “I just feel bad. You went to all this effort for me and I can’t eat it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel shook his head. “It’s okay, Dean. We still have the pie. I got an apple one because I remember you mentioning that it’s your favourite?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean blushed. “You remembered that?” Castiel nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two men looked softly at each other for a moment. Dean looked into Castiel’s eyes like he was searching for something. After a couple of moments, he must have found what he was looking for because he opened his mouth to speak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas, how long ago did you have some of that peanut butter?” Dean whispered, moving his hand to cup Castiel’s cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel frowned. “A few hours ago. Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just wanted to check it was safe for me to do this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with that Dean leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Castiel’s lips. Once Castiel got with the program, he opened his mouth to allow Dean to deepen the kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*  *  * </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, when Dean and Castiel moved in together, Castiel had to give up his favourite food. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he’d found that the taste of peanut butter wasn’t his favourite anymore. Instead, it was the taste of Dean everytime they kissed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>true</span>
  </em>
  <span> gift from the Gods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also posted on my <a href="https://dickspeightjrs.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> as a prompt fill. (Follow me?)</p>
<p>If you're on tumblr, consider checking out and requesting a prompt from my <a href="https://dickspeightjrs.tumblr.com/post/626272747933302784/so-if-you-followed-me-like-4-million-years-ago">'30 Destiel Prompts' challenge.</a></p>
<p>Comment and give a kudos if you liked?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>